


全糖安眠藥

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	全糖安眠藥

窗外模糊的光線無情的昭示著已經天亮的事實，此時清脆的鳥鳴對Brett來說只是令人惱怒的噪音而已。他拿起一旁的手機，8:57，感謝他該死的生理時鐘，昨天晚上真正睡著的時間根本不到三個小時，他一邊無聊的滑著手機，直到九點的鬧鐘跳出來提醒他今天還有堆的跟山一樣高的待辦事項沒有完成，他才從床上爬起來，少得可憐的睡眠時間導致的暈眩感又差點讓他跌回床上。

他已經好幾天沒有睡好了，永遠不會減少的工作量還有尚未拍攝的影片進度讓他焦慮的每晚輾轉難眠，白天的工作事項總是像要和他作對似的，在半夜一股腦的衝進腦海逼他思考。Brett揉了揉太陽穴，去他的影片進度，他今天要是真的再去Eddy家拍影片他一定會死！他必須和Eddy請個假。

「Eddy？Dude，拜託，我今天真的不能拍影片。」  
「噢，天啊，你還好嗎？」

電話那頭的聲音黏黏軟軟的，聽起來一副剛睡醒的樣子，接著傳來咖啡機和水龍頭的聲音。Eddy大概睡得挺好，Brett這麼想。

「沒什麼，但就......哈——啊、你知道，我一直睡不好。」

他打了個哈欠，明明只是撥了通電話過去，被電波磁化的各種聲響卻讓他莫名其妙的開始感到昏昏欲睡。

「Dude，你失眠好一陣子了吧？」  
「對，Holy shit——我真的......」

他習慣性的抬手抹抹臉，試圖讓趕走腦子裡混亂的思緒，操，外面的鳥怎麼這麼吵？牠們每天都這麼吵嗎？

「Eddy，我能去你家嗎？呃、我家外面的鳥真的很吵。」

連他自己睡眠不足的腦袋都覺得這理由太過荒謬了，但Eddy只是不以為然的答應了他，並且承諾會幫他準備他的咖啡。

「我的天啊——Brett，你看起來......」

Brett頂著一頭沒整理的亂髮踏進他家大門，鏡片底下是明顯的烏青，原本就微微下垂的眼尾此時讓他看起來更是一點生氣也沒有。Eddy急忙的跑上前去關心他，好險他還沒泡Brett的那杯咖啡，咖啡因對現在的他來說只會是毒藥。

「操，你知道嗎，我現在很想睡覺。」

Brett突然很感謝自己還是來了Eddy家的決定，在Eddy家他就是會莫名的感到安心和放鬆，每個夜晚拼命找尋的睡意在這裡輕易的就出現了。他一邊說著一邊打了一個大大的哈欠，疲憊的雙眼不斷眨著試圖讓自己保持清醒。

Eddy只是盯著他，眼睛裡的擔憂幾乎滿出來，像是他得了什麼絕症一樣。他最好的朋友最近真的顯得太過疲憊了，拍影片時的反應明顯減少許多，明明只是離開去拿個東西的空檔，他都能看見Brett無力的低下腦袋試圖讓自己充電（即使根本沒什麼用）。拍攝影片的確是當務之急，但讓Brett的狀態好起來這件事是需要排在任何事情前面的。

「你其實可以在家睡飽再過來，我們影片量很夠，不用這麼急，而且你的狀態真的......糟透了。」

我也想！但我就是睡不著！而且要命的怎麼會在你家才會想睡覺？Brett崩潰的想，支支吾吾的愣是說不出一個完整的句子。他尷尬的抬手抹了抹臉，好吧，Fuck it，他才不管，他現在最需要的是高品質的睡眠，丟臉的事等到他睡飽再說。

「聽著，你一定覺得這怪爆了——呃，我幾乎每天晚上都失眠，但是在你家就會開始想睡覺，」

才剛說完，他就後悔的想咬斷自己的舌頭。一瞬間他腦子跑過好多種可能性，例如看見Eddy傻眼又不解，再加上一點嫌棄的表情、例如他會覺得這實在是太Gay了，居然搬出這麼莫名的理由藉此睡在他家，接著把自己整個人轟出家門、例如......他都還沒想完，Eddy就拍拍他的肩膀，一副放下心來的表情。

「哪裡怪，你怎麼不早說？你隨時可以來我家睡覺啊，現在就可以，你還可以先去洗個澡。如果你想，我的衣服你也都可以穿。」

他一時間不太知道自己應該對Eddy的坦然抱持什麼態度——好吧，至少他沒被轟出家門。Brett迅速的洗了個澡，從Eddy亂七八糟的衣櫃裡面挖出那件Musician jumper，那件挺久沒穿的衣服混著木製衣櫃的香氣還有Eddy常用的柔軟精味道......天知道他花了多少力氣阻止自己跟變態一樣聞他的味道，靠，到底誰會這樣對待好友的衣服？

Brett窩上Eddy的床，過分的睏意讓他沒了胡思亂想的力氣，很快的進入夢鄉。

「Dude，我覺得我們可以拍今天的進度了。」

Brett看起來明顯比剛踏進Eddy家時好上不少，但眼裡的睏倦並未減少幾分——畢竟好幾日的失眠不是這一時半會就能補的回來的。他一邊說著邊伸了個懶腰，頭髮即使剛修剪過，還是因為剛剛的睡眠顯得亂糟糟的。Eddy極其自然的幫他撫順了翹起來的髮尾，對方也不知道是因為剛睡醒還是什麼原因，一點反抗的意思都沒有。

「你可以再睡一會兒的。」

「不了，我去換身衣服就——」

「你就穿著吧。」  
「我的意思是，你隨時可以喊卡然後回去睡覺，就不用換來換去了。」  
「畢竟我們今天的影片主題有夠褻瀆——你一定會很後悔自己沒有繼續睡。」

Eddy一邊用誇張的語氣打斷他的話，一邊掏出手機點開那個看起來極度令人不適的褻瀆小提琴手機程式，他點擊螢幕讓它發出地獄來的聲音。Brett見狀撸起自己的瀏海，作勢發出崩潰的咕噥，然後跟著傻笑起來。

好吧，Eddy的建議其實合理的要命，況且他也覺得穿著這件衣服讓他莫名的覺得放鬆，就像他隱隱的被Eddy的氣味模糊的擁抱著......操，合理是合理，但他對這件衣服抱持的想法卻一點都不合理。

Eddy的衣服對他來說還是有些大了，拍攝影片時他動不動就想把自己的手縮進袖子，或是捏著過寬的袖口好讓它不要一直晃來晃去。但最糟的是，當他被這些破爛程式尷尬到下意識抹臉的時候，Eddy的味道就會衝進鼻腔，讓他腦袋當機無法思考。Brett必須承認，後面有好幾次他都是故意把手抬到曖昧的高度，以至於他可以用被尷尬到的理由藉此聞他好聞的味道。

手機發出的刺耳音效此時完全是他混亂思緒的最佳配樂，Eddy說得完全正確，他後悔了，他剛剛就該一路睡到天亮，但他自己也知道，這些妖魔鬼怪的程式根本只佔了原因的一小部分，他只是不想承認光是穿著Eddy的衣服，就足夠讓他感到心慌意亂的事實。

陸陸續續拍了好幾個影片，天色也漸漸的暗了下來，那件jumper也為了不讓粉絲們覺得他們每部影片都穿同件衣服而被換下來丟在一旁。即使有剛剛一小會兒的睡眠，Brett還是覺得他的精神已經到了極限，再拍下去他絕對會不受控制的說出讓editor-san必須通通剪掉的內容。

「Eddy，我想今天就到這裡......我該走了，我真的好累。」  
「你不留在這裡睡嗎？你剛剛還說在這邊才會想睡覺。」

Eddy一邊收拾著原本應該要是Brett來整理的拍攝器具一邊問他，他又低下頭去閉上眼睛休息了，看起來一碰就要倒，像隻可憐的貓，縮在椅子上抓著這一點點的休息時間充電。

「當然好，我要睡這裡，對，現在就去。」

他又打了一個大大的打哈欠，艱難的從椅子上起身，有些搖搖晃晃的走去廁所洗漱完，又一股腦的窩回Eddy的床。

Eddy的床實在是太好睡了，明明當時他們挑的是同一款床墊，枕頭也是一起買的。Brett試著不去思考這之中的任何可能性，他只知道他一沾上他的枕頭就睏的無法胡思亂想。

在半夢半醒之際，他感覺到Eddy帶著溫暖的濕氣靠了上來，這讓他清醒了不少，但是沐浴乳的舒服香氣又很快的使他舒緩下來。正當他想重新闔上眼睛時，Eddy整個人貼上他的後背，伸出手扣住他的腰，就像隻黏人的大狗，真該感謝現在布里斯本的天氣依舊帶著寒意，他才不致於被熱死在好友的床上。但是Eddy的溫度在這麼靠近的距離下還是太高了，高到他居然開始莫名的心跳加速。

他試圖掙扎，但Eddy像塊黏皮糖緊緊巴著他不放。值得慶幸的是，現在他不用偷偷摸摸的聞他衣服上的味道了，因為他確確實實的卡在Eddy的擁抱裡，連同他令人安心的獨特味道也溫柔的環繞著他。

被好友抱著入睡應該是要感到心動的事嗎？Brett不清楚，他只知道躁動的心逐漸被好久不見的睏意壓了下去，Eddy也開始發出意義不明的嘟嚷，像在責怪他別再想東想西了。

操，這真是怪爆了，Brett一邊想著，一邊在他的懷抱中漸漸沉入夢鄉。


End file.
